


Won't let you forget you

by Gondolin



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: Tenma can’t sleep.
Relationships: Alone/Pegasus Tenma, Hades/Pegasus Tenma | Alone/Pegasus Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Won't let you forget you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/gifts).



Tenma can’t sleep. It’s not an uncommon occurrence these days. And even if he can - he is not sure he wants to face what Hypnos and his cronies have in store for him whenever he succumbs to exhaustion.

He crawls out from his bedroll, careful not to wake Yato and Yuzuriha. They’ll need all the rest they can get. He thinks about Sasha, hopes she is - she is as well as she can be, given the circumstances. He doesn’t dare to reach out to her with his cosmo, even though he aches to, selfishly wishing she could soothe his aches and pains, give him the peace he can no longer find for himself. But she is already stretched so thin, her energy pulled in so many different directions, her burning cosmo a last hope for so many. Tenma can fend for himself, for now.

He walks aimlessly, eyes to the night sky, the hateful canvas standing in defiance of all virtues, of all human kindness. But then again, how much kindness was Aron shown in life? Maybe if Tenma had been a better friend, if he’d protected him more from the harshness of life, if he’d-

He knows he can’t go down that path. There lies madness. But he misses his friend, the sensation as visceral as a physical pain. It feels like dying, and Tenma knows how that feels. His chest feels as hollow as the cavernous vastness of the pit where souls drop once they are lost. Tenma knows he still has so much to fight for, he knows that come day he’ll keep on going and stubbornly refuse to give up, to give in to evil. But right now in the dark embrace of night he can admit that death does seem a relief. A comfort. Letting go… 

He remembers being underwater, floating in a river, still too cold at the beginning of spring, while Aron shouted at him to get back and Sasha carefully dipped her feet in, shrieking at the freezing water and jumping back. He hadn’t cared, he was always too warm anyway. The water was clear, he could open his eyes and see blurred shapes of trees leaning towards the river, the blue of the sky. Everything was soft and silent, his body weightless and he had wished he could stay like that forever.

There are many memories like that. At times they seem to give him strength, and at times they tear him apart, so out of reach they are. He can almost feel the cold water on his skin, Aron’s warm hand in his, the smooth pebbles under his bare feet and the sun warming them, and yet they are now out of reach like the wildest of dreams, like the kingdoms and castles and dragons they used to tell each other stories of. Tenma clenches his fists, nails digging into his palms, arms tensing. He doesn’t want to remember, but he refuses to surrender these memories. He has something the armies of Hades will never, can never get from him - nor from Aron. Aron who is still there somewhere, must still be there, the same way Sasha is still the girl he grew up with even when her cosmo flares out like a star, impossible to stare at directly like the midday sun. She is power and she is love and she is the same person who cried on Tenma’s shoulder when she had nightmares, the same kid who scraped her knees running to keep up with Tenma and bruised her hands climbing trees with him, the same kind soul who pretended she wasn’t hungry and left more food for the smaller kids to eat. She is still Sasha. And so Aron must still exist, lost and scared and alone somewhere in the vast dark cosmo of the god of the Underworld.

Aron, Aron, Aron, Tenma thinks like a prayer. Aron who held his hand and laughed with him and kissed him when they were still too young to know what it meant. Aron who painted him even though he could never sit still for long, who was patient with him and helped him learn to read and write when all Tenma wanted to do was run wild and play. If he doesn’t forget him, Aron won’t forget himself either. And they’ll get him back, him and Sasha and their friends. The darkness will fade and it will all be only a terrible memory.

Dawn is slowly breaking, faded tendrils of light hiding the stars, the crisp air of the morning with its sweet green smell, and Tenma is still looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hikary is currently in the living room watching a sad film with our other flatmates. I said I didn't want to watch sad stuff... AND YET. I re-watched [this AMV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4SSabmM03U), listened to Crawling back to you on repeat for an hour and made myself sad writing this. So now you all have to suffer with me. In my defence, I opened the file planning to write porn, I have no idea how this happened, your honour, I plead not guilty.


End file.
